Choose or Lose
Choose or Lose is the eighteenth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on June 13th, 2017. Synopsis The Rosewood PD turn up the heat on the Liars, causing loved ones to try and close ranks. Aria’s recent collaboration with A.D. comes to the attention of a surprising source. A.D. presents the PLLs with a choice designed to drive a wedge between them. Meanwhile, everyone tries to find a bit of happiness and spend what could be their last night of freedom with the ones they love before all hell breaks loose. Toby returns to Rosewood, and Aria makes a horrifying discovery. Spoilers/Notes *On September 17th, 2016, Marlene King tweeted an Emison line: "I had a dream about us. Being here."Emison line Title and Background *The title was revealed by Norman Buckley on Instagram.Choose or Lose *The title suggests that A.D. forces the Liars to make a difficult choice, otherwise they would lose the game and go to jail. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker as Mary DrakeThis never gets old...#i❤️myjob *Keegan Allen as Toby CavanaughCutting my last #pll with the incomparable Melissa Gearhart. The rock says it all *Laura Leighton as Ashley MarinI just ran into @LauraLeighton on the Warner Brothers lot earlier. My day has been made. So glad she'll be in my last #PLL episode *Roma Maffia as Linda TannerThings got kind of crazy today on #pll *Jim Titus as Barry Maple Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on September 19th, 2016.Table Read *Filming for this episode began on September 20th, 2016Twitter: Update on filming and wrapped on September 29th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the last day of shooting the episode *This is Norman Buckley & Charlie Craig's last episode for the show. Norman has the highest number of directing credits on the show, while Charlie returned this season after Season 2 to serve as co-showrunner. *The episode's official press release was made public on May 30th, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - Choose to Lose (6/13) Featured Music TBA Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7B Australian FOX8 Promo-0|Season 7B - Australian Promo Gallery Behind the Scenes 14309792_1675949059391188_1118150171_n.jpg Screenshot_3.png 14240677_608877932626117_3729580562818531328_n.jpg 14240542_1216738968356522_2014020847_n.jpg 14269173_518382308373093_1575086479_n.jpg Screenshot_A.png Screenshot_B.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot 16.png Screenshot 17.png Screenshot 18.png Screenshot 19.png Screenshot 20.png Screenshot 21.png Screenshot 22.png Screenshot 23.png Screenshot 24.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_25.png Screenshot_26.png 7dk67ieie6.png Ckjd6dk6d8k.png Hfetyhjet5.png Olgfolfl7o.png Rrkrflrf79rl.png Gftycc.png Go8gg7.png Gfctyck.png Fxujctyu.png Vcfcxxcrty.png Vgcytccrjy.png Ghcjycyrx.png Gcrcjtucrj.png Vcfmj m.png Gyjtcdyrdjy.png fttydrurjsur.png 3qf3rfrfq35gf.png AdFrfgq3rgq3.png Aefvadfvesv.png Aefvaesva.png Aerfvaer.png Aergfagfq3rgaa.png Aergvearg.png Afevaervgar.png Afevedvaev.png Aregvaer.png zfvzsfa.png Eravaergae.png Etvasr.png Fqwarfrfarf.png Qergqergqaew.png Qewrfq3rfqwrf.png Qf3fq3fq3.png Qf34f4q3trq34tr.png Qfqerfqerrrf.png Qr3gfq3rgfqdsf.png Qrefga3gfq.png qrfq3rfq3fg.png Qrfq3rfq34fq34f.png R3gfqgaefva.png Refaqfgq.png Rq3f3rgf3rg.png Rwaefawrefaew.png Sdfvbasevbgae.png Sfvevseasrgv.png WEFwaefeaw.png RfERAAFAER.png gfyugf8y6fg.png tthrhe5yhe5yh.png 5353535533321ru5u57u7777.png Promotional TBA Screencaps TBA References Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Freeform Category:7B Category:Article stubs Category:Final Season